1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to auxiliary devices for automotive vehicles. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a rack system or caddy for supporting the dismounted doors of automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often, the drivers of certain types of Sport Utility Vehicles (SUV) desire to maximize the usable interior space of or just take a ride in an open vehicle. This scenario requires the removal of the doors of the particular vehicle. The SUV made by JEEP®, having body style CJ-7, is especially amenable to easy door removal. The “JEEP®” SUV has been popularized due to its use by the military and now finds use in many civilian applications.
Heretofore, removed doors were carried in the rear seat or secured by elastic cords to the rear spare tire of the vehicle. In the former instance, the concept of maximizing interior space is negated. The latter instance causes damage to the plastic door windows and warpage of the doors due to the uneven surface of the spare tire. Doors could be sometimes left behind, but this presented a problem if the doors were needed later to protect against severe weather conditions. A system for efficiently and safely mounting and transporting removable SUV doors on the rear of the vehicle would certainly be a welcome addition to the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,849 (Sharpton) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,336 (Leinaar) disclose support devices for the rear of “JEEP®” vehicles. The devices are designed to support auxiliary gasoline cans. There is no contemplation for efficiently and safely supporting removable doors.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a caddy for mounting removable SUV doors as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.